Un Noël sans toi
by vaunie5962
Summary: Secret Santa sur un autre site. Le titre parle pour lui même si plus gai que ça ne laisse entendre


_Joyeux Noël Pikouik. Si je devais situer l'action, je la mettrais avant la saison 8 donc aucun spoiler!_

_Disclaimer: la série et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Peter Lenkov et co. Je n'en tire aucun profit!_

_«Joyeux Noël Danno! Excuse-moi encore d'être absente cette année!»_

_«Ce n'est rien ma chérie, les choses étaient prévues comme ça depuis longtemps, rien ne pouvait les changer. Je n'allais pas te priver de ta famille juste pour moi.»_

_«Oui mais ce n'est pas juste quand même! Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça! Si…»_

_«Si rien du tout mon petit singe! Tu n'y peux rien, je n'y peux rien, ta mère et sa famille n'y peuvent rien non plus alors arrête de te tracasser pour ça et profitez bien de votre soirée tous ensembles! Je t'aime ma chérie!»_

_«Et je t'aime aussi Danno! Passe une bonne soirée! Plein de gros bisous!»_

Après de multiples gestes de main et baisers échangés par webcam, le père de famille se résigna à couper la conversation. Regrettant soudainement d'avoir refusé les invitations de ses proches. Ne voulant pas être l'objet de pitié des autres. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux.

Regardant autour de lui, il poussa un long soupir témoignant de sa tristesse et de ce profond sentiment de solitude actuel.

Sa fille était partie une semaine auparavant sur le continent avec sa mère et Stan. Lou passait Noël avec sa femme et ses enfants, Kono et Chin avec Adam et Abby, Max avec Sabrina… bref tout le monde avait quelqu'un pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Tout le monde… sauf lui!

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de regarder au-dehors vers l'océan, espérant encore comme il le faisait depuis trois jours une apparition magique. Cet espoir totalement fou que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… mais à quoi bon? Qu'espérer?

IL devait revenir pour Noël, il lui avait promis, laissé entendre. Cinq mois loin l'un de l'autre dans tous les sens du terme- comme il n'avait jamais su où était-il parti. Des mois passés à s'inquiéter, se demander s'il allait bien ou non, s'il allait le revoir un jour et surtout en combien de morceaux.

Mais malgré la distance et le secret défense, aucune semaine ne se passait sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles de lui. Aucune semaine sans qu'il ne voie son sourire taquin mais si mystérieux s'afficher sur son téléphone. Aucune semaine sans qu'il n'admire ses traits tirés par la fatigue et son corps toujours aussi splendide. Aucune semaine sans qu'il ne meure d'envie d'effacer cet écran entre eux, l'attraper par le col et l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Sauf que depuis l'annonce de son retour prochain dix jours avant… plus aucune nouvelle! Absolument rien! Pas d'appel manqué, de message, de Facetime, rien depuis dix jours et ça… ce n'était vraiment pas bon n'est-ce pas?

S'il rentrait réellement à la maison comme prévu, il l'aurait su non? Si tout allait bien pour lui, il aurait donné signe de vie de n'importe quelle façon, on est d'accord? Alors pourquoi était-il convaincu que ces fêtes se termineront comme elles ont commencé cette année: totalement seul.

En plus de trois ans de relation avec cet homme si différent de lui, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi longtemps éloignés. L'absence était déjà terrible en soi. Mais l'espoir, la joie, l'euphorie ressentis à l'annonce de ces retrouvailles accentuée au fil des jours passés, s'était peu à peu modifié pour laisser place à l'appréhension, la déception et finalement… la tristesse et ce simple constat au final.

Leur troisième Noël en tant que couple ne se fera pas.

Grace était partie comme prévu depuis longtemps, il n'allait pas la priver de ces moments privilégiés il n'en avait aucun droit. Mais là installé devant son poste de télévision, dans une maison lui semblant bien trop grande d'un seul coup, éclairé par le sapin qu'il avait décoré avec soin avec sa fille, il ne cessait de regretter de n'avoir accepté l'offre de Lou. Au moins il arrêterait de tourner la tête vers la baie vitrée toutes les cinq minutes… ou trente secondes s'il l'avouait réellement.

Rah, que ces festivités étaient nulles répéta-t-il pour la énième fois en zappant sur les différentes chaînes. Evidemment, en ce jour où chaque famille se retrouvait, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder. Films de Noël à l'eau de rose, bêtisiers, rediffusions… c'était réellement pitoyable. Tout comme sa situation présente, à manger des délicieux mets raffinés… seul, encore une fois!

_Nul et pitoyable, voilà ce que tu es Daniel Williams! Nul et pitoyable, à attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait certainement pas… voire plus jamais._

Rageusement, il essuya une larme qui s'était écoulée traîtreusement sur sa joue.

Finissant son verre de vin blanc accompagnant sa sole meunière sortie tout droit de chez le traiteur, il jeta une nouvelle fois un regard vers la porte vitrée avant de se lever et de se poster devant le pinède. Puis vers la cheminée, où pendait trois chaussettes estampillées de leurs noms. La sienne contenait le cadeau que lui avait fait sa fille- après avoir promis à cette dernière de ne l'ouvrir qu'à son retour. Dans celle de cette dernière se trouvait une boîte de chocolats. Les autres paquets attendaient sagement au pied de l'arbre.

La troisième… oui elle contenait quelque chose! Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher car malgré tout, il gardait cette once d'espoir.

Car malgré sa colère envers le brun de lui avoir offert une perspective de retrouvailles- mal advenue à présent- et une attente bien longue, il ne songeait plus qu'à cela.

Se versant une coupe de champagne après avoir sorti sa bûchette au chocolat du frigo, il retourna vers le canapé et un sourire se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres en voyant un chat à la télé tomber maladroitement d'un meuble de cuisine. Finalement, les bêtisiers étaient une bonne chose pour ce soir. Il resta alors sur cette chaîne, tout en dégustant avec un plaisir non dissimulé le chocolat savoureux qui envahissait sa bouche.

Tentant à nouveau durant quelques minutes d'oublier que ce cadeau qu'il avait prévu d'offrir depuis un bon moment au brun déjà, attendrait encore sûrement un très, très long moment…

Bercé par la musique, emporté par l'alcool qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop consommé ce soir, il finit par se laisser emporter au pays des rêves sans le réaliser. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de monter dans sa chambre ce soir, comme ces cinq derniers mois. Personne ne l'y attendait après tout.

(…)

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de peu de cogner son pied dans la table basse. Adaptant ses yeux à ce qui l'entourait, il fut surpris déjà de constater que le soleil se levait sur l'océan face à lui. La télévision était éteinte mais ça c'était normal puisque ça se faisait automatiquement. Rien n'avait réellement bougé depuis qu'il s'était endormi sur ce canapé sauf que… non il ne rêvait pas! Une couverture le recouvrait à ce moment, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas en avoir sorti une hier soir. Et ça c'était vraiment… à moins que…

Se levant rapidement- regrettant presqu'aussitôt en sentant son corps tanguer- il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, puis tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. N'entendant rien, il se dirigea vers la porte vitrée coulissante et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante… en apercevant un peu plus loin une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et que l'alcool absorbé hier soir n'avait pas eu raison de sa santé mentale, il sortit, fit quelques pas rapides en espérant que la vision rêvée ne disparaîtrait pas aussi vite. Quand la distance fut parcourue et que son corps se retrouva à quelques centimètres du Seal, il s'arrêta. N'osant toujours pas croire à cet incroyable cadeau de Noël qui lui était offert aujourd'hui.

Pourtant les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres en premier furent:

_«Putain mais quand cesseras-tu de me faire des peurs pareilles, espèce de néanderthalien? Quand vas-tu arrêter tes conneries et…»_

_«Moi aussi suis heureux de te revoir Danno!» _Le coupa-t-il en se retournant vers lui avant de couper ses reproches de la meilleure façon possible. Il savait qu'un simple baiser n'excuserait pas son silence de ces derniers jours mais à cet instant, il était prêt à supporter n'importe quel éclat de son petit blond.

Quand il se sépara de lui afin qu'ils puissent s'observer, le plus petit leva le poing, comme s'il allait le frapper sur le torse. Evacuer la colère qui s'était réveillé à nouveau.

Mais il se résigna, songeant qu'en fait aucun cadeau n'aurait autant de valeur que celui-ci. Celui de pouvoir serrer de nouveau cet homme qui le rendait totalement dingue chaque jour dans ses bras.

_«Désolé Danno je ne… je ne voulais pas que…»_

_«Chut… on en reparlera plus tard! Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau: tu es là… et en entier!»_

_«Je te l'avais promis Danno. Je t'avais dit que je serai là pour Noël. Mais…»_

_«Si c'est pour t'excuser, ça ne sert à rien!» _Dit-il tout en le cognant sur le torse d'une voix un peu plus sèche, tirant un petit gémissement plaintif à Steve. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout. Il serait en colère également à sa place.

Mais pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, le blond lui sortit cette réplique totalement inattendue de sa part à cet instant.

_«Mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, alors tu as intérêt à m'emmener au plus vite à l'étage et me baiser comme jamais!»_

D'un ton suggestif et un regard plus qu'appréciateur, le blond rejoignit la villa aussitôt rejoint par le brun qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Ils l'avaient bien mérité tous les deux après tout. Il savait que le manque de connexion dans ce coin du monde dont il ne pourra jamais parler, n'était pas la meilleure des excuses pour justifier son manque de communication.

Mais si Danny le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait ce matin dans leur chambre qui lui avait tant manqué, tout comme son occupant, alors oui ils pourraient fêter convenablement leur troisième Noël ensembles… après lui avoir annoncé que rien que pour lui et Grace, il ne retournerait plus jamais sur le terrain car il n'aimait plus ça autant qu'avant… avant de les rencontrer.

Et aussi pourrait-il offrir cette petite boîte qui attendait sagement au fond de son pantalon cargo. Mais cela pouvait attendre encore quelques heures. Qu'il en ait fini avec ce blond qui l'observait avec tant d'amour et d'admiration qu'il savait que son choix était vraiment le bon.

Descendant sur ce corps qui semblait fait pour lui, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant intérieurement que ce Noël serait bien le meilleur de tous.

_Fin._

_Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes. Et encore merci Cissy pour tout ce travail encore une fois._


End file.
